


Multi Verse Earth 25

by KiwiEarper084



Category: Grey's Anatomy, NCIS
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiEarper084/pseuds/KiwiEarper084
Summary: I'm bad at summaries read and find out what it's about.





	Multi Verse Earth 25

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is part of a lager multi verse so all my stories will be connected in some way.  
It doesn't have chapters and each story can be read individually unless linked in the summary.  
Archive warnings may change in later parts.
> 
> Some Characters will be OOC.

Bishop walked into the bull pen. She sat at her desk and finished typing up a report she’d been working on just waiting for Gibbs to come in to tell them to grab their gear. She had just sent in her report when he walked out of the elevator but he wasn’t alone he was walking with a high-ranking military officer and they headed straight to the Directors office.  
“I wonder what that’s about?” She stated. She looked over at McGee who was sitting at his desk across from her.

“I guess we’ll find out once he’s finished talking to Vance,” McGee answered.

“So, does anyone have any guesses as to what that’s all about?” Torres asked. He was curious to find out what Gibbs was talking to Vance about and why he’d come in with a military officer.

“No idea but it can’t be good if someone ranked that highly is here to talk with them,” Bishop stated.

“Yeah,” McGee agreed.

They all sat patiently waiting for Gibbs to come back and tell them what was going on. They were all trying to figure out what was going on but they all had a bad feeling that it wasn’t going to be anything they would be expecting. Then the elevator dinged and caught their attention. They looked over to see who was going to walk out and they were all shocked when it was Abby.

Bishop instantly had a thought cross her mind about what could be going on. The second she saw Abby walk out she put everything together and had a feeling that it had something to do with a friend of theirs getting themselves into a seriously bad situation. She tried to read Abby’s expression to see if she knew what was going on but she just looked as confused as the rest of them.

“Abby what are you doing her I thought you were still in the UK?” McGee questioned. He couldn’t believe that she was actually there. The fact that she was though told him that the case they were about to be working wasn’t going to be easy.

“I got a call from someone telling me to come here and that I would be needed to help on a case,” Abby answered. She knew that the next question was going to be if Gibbs was the one who had called her. It hadn’t been him it had been someone from the military who had been instructed to contact her by someone else.

“Was the call you got from Gibbs?” McGee asked wondering if she knew more about what was going on than they did.

“No Gibbs wasn’t the one who called me,” Abby replied.

Bishop looked at her trying to see if she had the same thought about what was going on. When she managed to get Abby’s attention, she could tell that she had the same idea about what was going on and who was going to be involved. She then glanced at McGee and Torres knowing that there was no way they would be prepared for what was coming. She knew that her and Abby would need to find some way of convincing Gibbs to let them take the lead if it was what they were thinking.  
Just as she was about to ask Abby if the person that had called her had been military Gibbs and the man with him reappeared with Director Vance. As they walked over, she saw Slone walking over from the elevator. She could see that none of the people that knew wanted to tell them what was going on. It told her and the rest of the team that it was something really bad.

“Boss what’s going on?” Torres asked. His patience was running out and he just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

“A young military officer has been MIA for the past four months. She was sent on a mission to infiltrate and take down a terrorist hideout. The time frame for the mission was three months. They have spent the past month trying to track down their missing solider but haven’t had any success,” Gibbs told his team.

“If it’s a missing officer why are we getting involved?” Torres questioned. He hated missions where they didn’t have a body or had very little information to go off of.

Bishop noticed that Gibbs wasn’t sure how to answer it and he looked first at Abby then at her. This confirmed what she had thought when Abby had walked out of the elevator. She looked at her knowing that she would be thinking the same thing. She saw the worried look in her eyes that was masking the dread swimming behind it. She was doing the same thing she was using her worry to mask the dread she felt about what they were going to have to do. She looked back at Gibbs and nodded slightly.  
“Boss what’s going on?” McGee asked. He’d never seen him so quite about a case they were going to be working. He knew that it meant that it was going to have something to do with a member or members of their team.

“The young officer that was sent of the mission had strict instructions to be followed in the event that she didn’t make it back within the allowed time. One of those instructions was for someone to come here and talk to us about taking the case,” Gibbs answered.

“Why would someone put that?” Torres questioned.

“There was more. It also said to contact Abby and make sure that she was here to work it with us and that Bishop should take the lead on the investigation,” Gibbs added. He wasn’t sure why the young solider had put that or how she knew both Abby and Bishop but he was going to follow it. “So, Bishop you’re taking point on this case,”.

“What so you’re letting someone you’ve never met chose who take the lead on our case,” Torres exclaimed. He was more, mad about it not being him who was put in charge.

“It may be someone I’ve never met but they specifically ask for Bishop and Abby which means that the solider we’re looking for knows them,” Gibbs stated.

“If you two are meant to know who it is then why don’t you tell us then,” Torres responded looking between the two of them.

“I don’t know how to answer that question,” Bishop stated knowing that there was no easy way for them to explain how they had met the young solider that had gone missing.

“What do you mean you don’t know how to answer my question it shouldn’t be that complicated?” Torres stated.

“It’s complicated,” Abby answered. She was the only one outside of a small group that knew what had happened to their missing friend and Bishop. The others that knew had been part of what had happened and had experienced that same situation as Bishop.  
“Are you able to tell us about it or is it some sort of classified NSA case you worked on or something like that?” McGee asked. 

“If it was NSA then how’d Abby get involved with it?” Torres stated. 

“Fine then it wasn’t NSA but it has to be something big if you won’t tell us what happened,” McGee replied. 

“Just tell us what happened so we know what we’re getting ourselves into with this case,” Torres said looking at Bishop then Abby.

“It’s not that simple Torres. You have no idea what happened for us to meet and how hard it is to find out that a close friend of ours is now missing. What’s worse if that both me and Abby have a fairly good idea of what happened,” Bishop told him. She was starting to get angry that he wasn’t dropping it. She was already extremely worried about her friend and being quizzed on how they met wasn’t helping.

“I just want to know if your friend got into trouble with a cartel or dealer so we can get an idea of who we’re going after,” Torres stated. 

“It has nothing to do with gangs or cartels it’s something a lot worse and you don’t need to know most of it since you will not be in the front line for the rescue itself,” Bishop answered. She knew that he was now going to ask her why he wouldn’t be there for the rescue itself.

“What do you mean I won’t be there. Bishop we’re a team and there’s only a few of us so you can’t expect that we would let you do this alone,” Torres retorted.

“I won’t be doing this alone I have Abby and I will talk to Jaq about it. You will be apart of it just not part of the actual rescue itself,” Bishop told him. She then glanced at Gibbs to see if he had figured out what she was trying to say.

“Why are you only going to be involving females in the rescue itself? I know you and I know that you have a reason for that,” McGee questioned.

“I’m making sure that the only people that will be involved in the rescue itself are female because the group we are up against see us as a possible asset and won’t kill us. They see men as a threat to them and will not hesitate to kill any man they see getting to close to where they are,” Bishop explained.

“How can you be so sure about that?” Torres asked.

“I’m sure because I’ve seen what has happened when men tried to go after them. It’s part of how I got caught up in what was going on since the people I was working for decided to see what would happen if they sent in a group of females,” Bishop replied. She hated thinking about what had happened and how she’d been captured. She had realized a while back that she had been the only on in the group captured because she was the only on that didn’t have any military training. She was just glad that they had only knocked out everyone else and hadn’t felt the need to kill them.

“How do you know they haven’t changed?” Torres asked.

“I know that they haven’t changed because the people who got her out of there where men and a few of them had been killed the second they were close enough to be shot,” Bishop told him.

“You just said the people who got her out. Who got you out?” McGee asked.

“She got me out of there and even now I have no idea how she managed to do it,” Bishop answered. She was sure that Gibbs would have a few questions for her and so would Director Vance since she had to tell them about all the risks and logistics about what their mission was going to be.

“Agent Bishop, Gibbs, my office now,” Vance called from the top of the stairs. 

Bishop followed Gibbs up the stairs and into the Directors office. She knew that he would want to know as much of the details about the case as he could. It was something she was trying to figure out. She had no idea how much she wanted to tell him about what had happened but she was sure that she would be able to tell him exactly what they would be walking into. She had talked with her friend and the other people who had gotten out of there about the layout and security that they’d had in case something like this happened and they had to go back there.


End file.
